Ana Lucia: The Homicidal Maniac
by Avantled
Summary: AnaLucia is disgusted by the island and the people that live on it. So she decides to take justice into her own hands.
1. By The Pain I See In Others

Ana Lucia: The Homicidal Maniac

**By The Pain I See In Others**

The beach is desolate. A deep fog falls upon the shore, gulls cry out from the skies over the empty oceans, and day fades into night.

In the darkness she waits, looking for her next victim. Who will it be? Hurley? Charlie? Maybe Jack? They all have their own dirty little secrets for which a judgment must be passed.

She sharpens the knife, the rock sliding smoothly down its edge. It has to be sharp, sharp for when the judgment is passed.

The fire blazes in the distance, it's immortalized in her gaze. How she wishes everything was made of fire, burning everything that's alive, feeding off of the living to sustain its own existence. There would be nothing left except charred remains and the memory of the filth that inhabited them.

But it rains here. All the time it rains. No use for fire. It would be bathed in water and become extinguished. The rain is good though, it sets the mood. The tree looms over her in its damp decay, lightning strikes, and she knows it's time.

The rain falls upon her, her intentions sanctioned. The cleansing makes her mind clearer, so that she may pass judgment without fault.

She nears the smoldering pile of wood, scrutinizing everyone sitting around it. Their eyes burning with bright light as they stare deeply at the element of which will haunt them for eternity. She knows exactly where they're all going after her verdict is passed, and she can't wait until all of them are shackled there.

The fat man moves, his stomach sloshing as he gets up and walks to his tent. _Perfect_. He's secluded now, away from the others. _Now's my time to strike._

The others don't notice as she goes to the fat man's tent, knocks him out, and drags him through the jungle. How could they the see? They're all too wrapped up in themselves to notice what's going on around them. Their ignorance must be quelled. It will be soon enough.

The fat man is heavy, _very_ heavy. She struggles while dragging him up the hill, but his weight won't stop her from passing judgment, nothing can stop the judgment.

She props him up against a tree, ties his hands around the trunk, and waits for him to awaken.

Several hours pass and the night is still young. The fat man moans and comes to his senses. "What the Hell happened?" The fat man asked.

"Nothing." She scraped the blade across the stone.

"What the Hell do you mean _nothing_!" Finally realizing he was tied up to a tree in the middle of the jungle.

"Exactly that, _nothing_." Her voice cheerful.

"Oh my God," he started panting. "I need something to eat."

"Sorry, there isn't any food," she scraped the blade harder now, "but I can get you some."

"That would be great," he let out a sigh of relief, "Hey, why am I tied up?"

"Oh, no reason. Just making sure your safe."

"Oh, that's cool...thanks man," his stomach growled, "hey d'ya get that food yet?"

"One second," she reached into a sack and pulled out a hunk of meat.

"I thought you didn't have any food?"

"Oh, yeah. I just found this," she put the meat into his mouth.

"Wow! This is delicious! Where'd you get this!" He said, grinding the meat between his teeth.

"Like I said, I just found it."

"You just _found_ it! Where!" The meat moving around his tongue slurred his words.

"Over there," she pointed at a grassy spot next to the tree the fat man was tied to.

He turned to see where see had pointed. "I don't see anything."

"It's under the ground."

"What's meat doing under the ground?"

"I don't know."

"You don't seem to know a lot."

"I know enough." The scraping was getting louder.

"Hey, what are you doing with that knife?" A worried look spread across his face.

"Nothing."

"Can't you just give me a straight answer for once! What the HELL is going on here! Why am I in the middle of the jungle with you, and why am I tied to a tree!" He tugged at his bonds trying to break free, but it was no use.

"Hey, you want some more meat, fat ma—"

"—Why? You got anymore?"

"Yeah, there's plenty over there." She pointed to the grassy spot again.

The fat man tried to bend his face to the ground where she had pointed. "I can't reach!"

"I can untie you, but you gotta promise me you're not going to run away. It's not safe."

"Ok, I promise! Just untie me! I'm so hungry!" He whined.

She stopped sharpening the blade, went around to his hands, and cut them free.

He dived onto the grassy spot and started clawing at the dirt with his hands. She stared at him with eyes filled with hate. She couldn't stand him. He reeked. She had to do something about that, and only one thing came to mind.

He had dug six feet into the ground before he found what he was looking for. "Meat!" He began gnawing on a fleshy leg he had found. "Ohhh, it's so good!" The meat ripped right off the bone as he bit down on it. "I can't believe how good it is! How'd you find it!"

"I put it there."

"What?" He stopped chewing for a moment.

"I put it there."

"You put it here? Come on! You're joking right?"

"Why else would there be meat under the ground?"

"Maybe...someone dropped it in a mud slide." A smile spread across his face, thinking he was so smart.

"Yeah, that makes sense," the sarcasm apparent in her voice. "Why don't you pull up that leg you got there?"

"Umm, ok" He yanked at the leg he had been eating, the soil displacing as whatever the leg was connected to started to come up. It was something big. He began to wipe the dirt aside. "Wow, this is some big ani--" A girl's face stared up at him, her eyes cold and dead. "Holy S.HIT!" He sprang back and pressed himself against the tree. "What the F.UCK!" He felt sick. His stomach churned and he started to hurl.

"That's Libby. She wasn't a good person. But she sure tastes good, huh?" A smile spread across her face.

"What the F.UCK is wrong with you! You made me eat _her_!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, there's nothing a little spice and seasoning can't cure."

"This can't be happening, I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming," he started to feel dizzy, the world swimming around him.

"No. You're not dreaming." The knife glistened in the moonlight and the terror the fat man felt came to a climax. "None of you noticed her go missing did you? Why would you? You could care less, right?" She brought the knife up to his throat.

"Please, don't. I'll do anything." His breathing escalated.

"Anything!" She laughed for and second, then went dead silent. "There is only one thing _you_ can do, and that is--"

"--Hurley! Are you out here!" A man's voice called from the jungle.

"Son of a bitch!" She looked around thinking about what she should do now. "Alright, it seems I'm not gonna have as much fun with you as I would have liked. But it looks like today I get 2 for the price of 1."

"No, please don't, you don't have to do this!" He tried to get up but his stomach convulsed and vomit erupted violently from is mouth.

"Do I? You tell me? What could possibly be the reason for why I'm doing this? Huh? Maybe you _deserve_ it?" She dug the tip of the knife into his neck, just far enough for him to feel a sharp pain.

The voice was getting closer now.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The fat man yelled.

"You don't huh?" She eased the knife back. "Well how about I tell you?"

"Yes, please! Pl-Please tell me!" He squealed.

"You ate my f.ucking mangoes you stupid bitch! _My_ mangoes. They weren't _your_ mangoes, they were mine, and you _ate_ them!"

The fat man started to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay! Please don't kill me!"

She clenched her hand around the grip, threw her arm back, and thrust the knife into his throat, hot blood spraying all over her face. "There is no mercy for people like you."

"Hurley! Where are you!" Sayid yelled out into the distance. "Where is the portly Hispanic?" He asked himself as he hacked his way through the brush with a machete he had fashioned. He came upon a clearing, the moonlight was shining down from the night sky and he looked around to see if he could spot the fat man. That's when he saw it--Hurley's corpse nailed to a tree with a knife. He ducked and looked around to if whoever had done this was still here. He couldn't be sure of ever knowing if anyone else was there or not, given that The Others were superb at hiding themselves and could not be found if the didn't want to be.

After several minutes of watching and listening for any movement, he slowly made his way over to the tree where the fat man had been pinned. He examined the knife that was lodged into the fat man's jugular and pulled it out. Blood spewed out onto his hand. "Awg...disgusting!" He wiped it off on the fat man's shirt.

The knife was curious; he had seen one of these before a long time ago. U.S. Army, yes that was it. An old knife from World War II, but what was it doing here?

A branch cracked, he spun around, knife in hand, to see a bird fly off into the night. His heart was racing and his breathing was rapid. He took a deep breathe to calm himself down.

"Hey, Sayid!" A voice called from behind him.

He spun around, knife in hand, to see Ana-Lucia walking up to him. He had to catch his breath again. "What are you doing here!"

"Just going for a midnight stroll." She said, with a wide grin across her face. She turned to see Hurley's carcass sprawled out on the ground. "Jesus Christ! What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I think The Others may have something to do with it." He walked over to Hurley's body and noticed a girl's corpse lying by what appeared to be her upturned grave. He rushed towards her and knelt to get a better look. "This is Libby...she went missing a week ago." He examined her closer. "She appears to have been cannibalized."

"Holy Hell! Who could do something like that…_What_ could do something like that!" Ana asked him.

"I don't know. But whoever it is...they are going to pay!" He exclaimed.

"Really? Are you going to kill them?" She asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Yes! With my _bare_ hands I will kill them! He stood up straight and stuck out his chest. "For this girl...Libby...whom I did not even know. I will kill them!"

"Heroic, aren't we?" She stood up, removed the canteen from her shoulder, and took a sip. "Do you suppose whoever did this _can_ be killed?"

"Anyone can be killed. _How_ to kill them is where it can become difficult." He started to walk across the clearing to the spot where he had entered.

_So true_. She watches as he walks away, and remembers the booby trap she had set just before he had arrived here. "Hey, Sayid!" He turned around. "I think I see something over there!" She pointed at a pile of rocks underneath a nearby tree. Sayid went over to inspect.

"It's a booby trap!" He called back.

_S.hit!_ She clenched her fists in frustration. _Do I have to do everything with my bare hands!_

Sayid moved in closer. "One of The Others could have set it here..." He started to turn around. "Or maybe Rouss--"

The blade shattered his ribcage with a satisfying crunch. He didn't know what hit him. She turned the blade slowly and allowed his ribs to snap on its serrated edge, his guts twisting at its tip, the blood flowing freely. She ripped the dagger out and pushed him onto the pile of rocks. He never screamed.

"You know Sayid; I wasn't going to kill you until last. Don't ask me why, that's just the way it was going to be. But you had to come for your so-called friend. What the Hell were you thinking huh! Did you have some sort of special bond with him! What was it!"

Sayid slowly turned his eyes towards her, his life force almost drained. "H-he was m-my f-friend." He choked out the words, spitting up blood at the end.

"I see." She moved over to the pile of rocks and picked one up. "It didn't have to be this way, Sayid. You could have lived at least another week." With that, she hurled the rock into his face, smashing it into oblivion.

"Well, that's that." She said, wiping her hands off.

"Four down, forty-two to go." She walked over to a big rock and sat on it. _All this killing has worn me out_. She reaches into her pack and pulls of a notepad and writes:

_Dear diary, _

What a day.


	2. This Day Wept On My Shoulders

**_This Day Wept On My Shoulders_**

_I can't help the feeling that's taking over me. And I don't want to stop it…because I like It_ – Ana Lucia

The trees bend and crack in the wind. Rain drips off their tired limbs and it falls upon her face. She faces the heart of the island; the central essence for all that exists on this plane. Boughs fold back and the forest sighs, letting her in. Its shroud opens up to her and shows her all the secrets. It tells her of things that have been and things that will come to be. Now she knows what must be done and why she must do it.

Lightning paints the lavender skies. She's perched atop her rock like a gargoyle, brooding over the knowledge she has learned, accepting the burden and submitting to the catharsis.

A bird cast its silhouette on the night sky. She glares at it through her rain-soaked hair. It nears, and she pulls the blade out. Its edge singing as the moon reflects on its cold metal. Blood shall stain the soil and the island will feed upon it. The bird cries and she releases the blade. It passes through without a sound, the two halves of the animal landing on either side of her. The dark ooze seeps into the ground around her, she has given it what it wants, but it wants more.

She steps down from her perch and walks out into the jungle to retrieve the blade, her pathway illuminated by the night sky's electric emissions. She listens to the wind and the rain as flurries blow against her face. The noises of the jungle begin to intensify. She looks around, unsure of what the jungle knows that she doesn't. A branch cracks to her left, she spins around, nothing there. The howling winds beat down the trees and they start to break. Something's here.

A dense shadow eclipses the moon, everything turns dark. Something passes by, the ground gives way beneath her, and she descends into fathomless depths. She doesn't scream. She is perfectly calm, not afraid of death.­­

--

Her eyes open to see that the pyre has been lit again and they are now gathering around it, letting its light pierce their eyes. The flames snuff out the stars and the darkness. She hates that.

She walks over to where they have gathered, carrying a pile of meat underneath her shoulder to the fire. She throws it in.

"What are you doing?" The doctor asks.

"What? Nothing," she said, throwing another hunk of meat onto the flame.

"What is that?" he gestured toward the meat.

"Oh, this?…just something that needs to be burned."

"Why does it need to be burned?" A look of confusion came upon his face.

"Because that's what you do with carcasses, you burn them. You don't want them rotting out in the jungle to stumble upon some day. I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate that. And besides…you might get sick."

"So what animal's carcass do I not want to stumble over in the middle of the jungle?"

She paused for a second then turned to look at him. "Fat man's."

"Excuse me?" He managed to look even more confused than before. "Who is Fat man?"

"Someone that didn't belong here." She threw the last piece into the flames and walked over to where he was sitting. "So let me ask you something…Do you belong here?"

"I don't follow what you're saying."

"Yeah, you don't like doing that do you?"

"I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what you're talking about right now." He started to become uneasy.

"Following. You don't like to follow do you? You like to lead."

The doctor gave a little smile, paused, and nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"So how about we play Follow the Leader."

"What?"

"Follow The Leader. You ever heard of it?"

"Yes, I have but I don't know why you would want to play it."

"Pass the time. Do something besides sitting here staring at the fire."

"Okay…so where are we going?"

"I don't know you're the leader. _Lead_."

"Alright…" He got up and looked around. "How about over there?" He pointed to a spot down the shore.

"No. Let's go someplace in the jungle."

"I thought I was the leader?"

"And you're going to lead us into the jungle."

"Why do want to go in the jungle."

"Because I like it there. Don't you?"

"No."

"Well that's where we're going so deal with it." She said sternly.

The Doctor looked away, turning towards the jungle, and said the slightest of utterances, "Bitch."

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"What? No. I didn't say anything."

"I coulda swore you said something. You know under your breath, a very faint whisper."

"No, you must be hearing things. The wind probably."

"Right…just the wind." See gave him a cold stare. "There does seem to be a lot of wind in this jungle, its makes a lot of noise sometimes. Sometimes it sounds like voices whispering, maybe that's what I heard."

"Yeah, maybe."

They were getting deeper and deeper into the jungle now, and the light was getting more and more faint.

The Doctor stopped. "I think we should turn back, it's too dark out here. We could get seriously hurt." He said turning back towards her.

"Don't be a wimp. I can see just fine, how 'bout I lead?"

"No, I think we should really turn back now."

"Look, I understand okay. You don't like me, and that's okay, but I'm not here to be the person everybody likes."

"…I never said I didn't like you…um."

"Ana-Lucia."

"Right, I knew that." He nodded his head accordingly. "And I've never seen you before this so I'm not sure how anyone else would know you either."

She grinded her teeth at that remark. "You think you're the center of the whole universe don't you? You think everything and everyone revolves around you don't you? Well you know what? It doesn't. And it looks like your going to have to learn that lesson the hard way."

A concerned look came across the Doctor's face as she pulled out the blade.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching you your lesson."

"Listen can't we just talk about this?" He began to slowly move away from her until his back was against a tree. "You're not yourself."

"How can you say that? You don't even know me." She crept closer and closer to him with every breath and began to arc the blade above her head.

More panic came over him. Sweat ran down his brow and his heart rate started to rise.

"You know how much wood a woodchuck could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" She smiled a heartless smile and came right up to him pressing the blade softly into his belly not fully stabbing him yet.

"You're insane." He clenched his teeth at the thought of the blade puncturing his insides.

"Am I? Or maybe I'm so sane I just blew your mind."

"I'm pretty sure you're insane." He could barely get the words out from all the sweat running down onto his lips and the dryness in his throat.

"No I'm perfectly right in the head. It's you that has to be corrected." She pulled out some rope she had fashioned from some vine and tied his hands and feet to the trunk of the tree. Then she took off her belt and strapped his head down to it.

"What're you going to do to me?" He spouted out.

"I already told you," she pulled her blade up to his skull, "I'm correcting you."

"Ahh…No…N-No!"

The knife cut through his skull like it was butter. The blood spurting on her face brought her a cleansing feeling. She inched all the way around, sawing in some places, until she was able to remove the top of his skull and see his brain.

"Now let's see what we can do for you Doc."

She took the knife and started to poke and prod at the spongy muscle inside his head. She cut out a little piece of his frontal lobe. It squished between her fingers as she examined it. The Doctor twitched.

"This looks tasty." She popped it into her mouth and swallowed. "Yum, I didn't know you tasted so good. Did you?"

"Hagnaz folrum eel..elll." Drool started to pour out of his mouth, his eyes trying to crawl up into his head. "Loagra…"

"Perfect. I think you've been corrected Doc. Congratulations." She put his skull cap back on and sowed it up with a needle and thread she had found in the Doctor's bag back at camp. "I think you'll find a life of reform much more satisfying than the one you have been living." She licked the blade and put it back in its sheath and started to untie the Doctor from the tree.

"Come on Doc lets go back to camp." She took his hand and led the way.

--

Later on the beach she was feeding him oranges and papaya. The spit running out his mouth made it difficult though. Nothing stayed in.

"You know you really should learn some manners Doc. Didn't your parents ever tell you to keep your food in your mouth and chew with it closed?"

"Agroe fu isil pee…eep."

"I guess not, huh?"

She looked up just in time to see the person who calls himself Sawyer walk up to her. He looked over at the Doc and saw the drool streaming out.

"What happened to him?"

"Oh he had a little boo-boo when he fell off a cliff. I don't think he'll ever be the same"

"How did he fall off a cliff?"

"Well, he was running through the jungle last night, it was pitch black, and he tripped over a root in the ground. Then fell over a cliff." She shoved some papaya into her mouth.

"Seemed like the Doc would be smarter than that."

"Well, you can't always judge a book by its cover." She shoved some more papaya into her mouth the juice squirting out as she bit down.

"No, I guess not." He looked around as if he was searching for something to do.

"You busy?" Ana-Lucia asked.

"No. You?"

"No. You wanna take a walk with me and the Doc here?"

"Takin' walks isn't my thing."

"You had to take one to get here."

"That's not what I meant. I meant mushy gushy walks."

"Who said anything about mushy gushy? I think it would be manlier than that."

"Really? And why's that." A small smile came across his face.

"Me and the Doc are going hunting." She pulled the blade out and showed it to him.

"I'm not sure hunting qualifies as just a walk. But the thrill of a kill is something that can get me going."

She smiled. "Excellent."

They entered the threshold of the jungle with their weapons of choice, Ana and her blade, Sawyer and his 9mm. The jungle's mist sank into their clothes and clung to their bodies making them sticky with sweat. The hunt was on. The Doc followed unwittingly.

"You take point. I'll bring up the rear," Ana said.

"Sure thing, it'll be my pleasure." He walked up ahead of her with his pistol at the ready, looking for anything that moved. "Yea, there's nothing like a good hunt. You fancy yourself some hog…say, what was your name again?"

She stopped cold. "Ana-Lucia," she said in a harsh tone.

"So how come I ain't ever seen you around before? You been hiding around with the Doc there?" He gestured to the drooling lobotomized shell of a man that was the Doc now, following behind.

"I guess you just haven't been paying any attention at all to your surroundings."

"Yeah, maybe but I'm not one who sticks his nose in other people's business unless I get something out of it." He couldn't help but smile at his own remark.

"Is that right?" Ana said looking intrigued, "so what are you getting out of me?"

He turned around with a sly look on his face. "I don't know, what d'ya got?"

She walked up to him and pressed her body against his, then pushed in to whisper something in his ear. "Redemption."

The blade pierced his gut and he let out a long gasp out air. She pushed him back and pinned him to a tree, blood spewing out of his mouth.

"You son of a b-bitch!" Sawyer choked.

He finally let out a cry of pain as she began to run the blade up his abdomen then across, a red spray drenching her, exposing his intestines. She clenched some in her fist and pulled, unraveling them. Sawyer's face turned flush as he convulsed. Ana strung out the coil and began to wrap it around his neck tight. She climbed up the tree with the rest of it and pulled him off the ground with his own intestines around his neck. Then she wrapped a string of it around a tree branch, letting him hang. She jumped down and looked to admire her work.

"Beautiful isn't it, Doc?"

The Doctor was slouched down by a rock staring blankly at a caterpillar squirming across his hand.

"I guess your idea of beautiful is different from mine. But don't worry you'll see the beauty I see someday. It's all just a matter of time."

She walked back to the beach with the Doctor trailing along strapped to a vine she was holding. She tied him up to a nearby tree, went over to her rock, pulled out her notepad, and started to write:

Dear Diary,

There's forty left and I'm just starting to have fun. I hope each time it's as satisfying for me as it is for them.


End file.
